


Mixed Messages

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom's eye is caught by a very interesting girl and she goes back to his room, he doesn't expect to need to be saved by Gustav of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

|   
[category: het](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20het), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20tokio%20hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: werewolf](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20werewolf), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 27**   
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)   


Tom was a little bit out of control; he realised this, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself. He'd seen her in the front row at the concert and, when he hadn't been paying attention to Bill, he'd had his eyes virtually glued to her. There was just something about her that had demanded he look and tell security to let her through and invite her up to his hotel room. They were staying in a hotel for the night for once and Tom intended to take advantage of not being on the bus. Bill was already glaring at him for being distracted and he knew he was going to get a lecture about performing and not following his dick around by the end of the next day, but he couldn't actually make himself worry about that.

In fact it was difficult to think at all when he was pinned to the bed with the girl sucking him off. She hadn't even bothered to exchange pleasantries, just walked in, smiled a very predatory smile and pushed him back onto the bed. He had no idea what her name was; she hadn't mentioned it and she had had his jeans and boxers off before he could even think to ask. The girl knew what she wanted, it seemed, and went for it!

No matter what his reputation, this was a little racy for Tom, but his cock was way ahead of his brain and when a girl had a guy's dick down her throat, what was there to say, really?

She was also really strong. Although she couldn't have been more the five foot three, she had him pinned down with her hands and he could barely move his hips at all. It was more of a turn on than he liked to admit.

"Holy fuck!" he said as she did something with her tongue that should have been illegal.

Tom had had a few blowjobs in his time, but this one was setting up to top them all. The girl was rough, so much so that at times it almost hurt, but she seemed to know exactly how far to take it and his nerves were singing for joy, not pain. He usually prided himself on the fact that he was good at sex, but for this outing he was just along for the ride. In fact he was hurtling along so fast he found himself coming in a rather embarrassingly short time and when he tried to warn the girl, she just ignored him completely. In fact she sucked him dry.

He was in a panting, strung out heap, by the time she pulled off and then slowly crawled up his body until there were, more or less, face to face.

"That was fun," she said, licking her lips and then he saw something that made him think maybe his brain was still out for the count; he could have sworn her eyes went yellow for just a second. "Wanna fuck?"

"Give me a minute," was about the only thing Tom could think of to reply to that.

The girl actually pouted, like it was his fault she'd just sucked his brains out via his dick. He might have only been twenty, but it still took a little while to get it back up again after an orgasm like that one.

"Humans," she said petulantly, "no stamina."

Tom wasn't sure whether to be offended or worried by that statement.

"Excuse me?" he settled for somewhere in between.

"Maybe I should just eat you instead," she said, seemingly ignoring him completely; "that might be fun."

He would have laughed at her and told her to get the hell out and be crazy somewhere else, only this time her eyes went yellow and there was no mistaking it when they stayed that way. She smiled at him with what appeared to be a mouth full of what looked like suddenly very sharp teeth and Tom wondered if she'd slipped him something, because the whole situation could not possible be happening.

His brain was sort of stuck somewhere between orgasmic comedown and utter disbelief. If the door hadn't smashed open at that very moment he wasn't sure what he would have done.

"Get the fuck away from him," was the all but growled command and Tom was stunned to see Gustav standing there, eyes the exact same colour as the girl's.

The girl was turned away from him now, still pinning him down, but looking straight at Gustav.

"He's mine," she said, voice rumbling.

Gustav didn't even bother replying, he just snarled and then charged, only by the time he collided with the girl he didn't really look much like Gustav anymore. He was broader, taller and kind of wolfy, at least that was how Tom's bemused mind analysed the situation. The girl also didn't seem to look like much of a girl anymore either and Tom was left on the bed as the pair rolled onto the floor, scratching, biting and snarling at each other.

Tom had never seen anything like it and, if he was honest, he wasn't sure he was really seeing it right then. Hearing the snarling and growling, but not being able to see exactly what was going on, Tom decided that he at least wanted to experience the hallucination properly, so he pulled his long t-shirt down and crawled to the edge of the bed. The two werewolves, because that was the only description Tom could come up with for what he was seeing, were both trying to get the upper hand, or that probably should have been claw.

There wasn't much difference in size between them, but he saw it when Gustav gained the control. The female werewolf, Tom couldn't really think of her as a girl anymore, yelped when Gustav bit her and then went completely still as Gustav's jaws closed around her throat. Tom almost closed his eyes, waiting for the crunch, but it did not come and slowly Gustav stood up and away, flowing back to the Gustav Tom knew so well and just standing there.

"Who is your alpha?" Gustav demanded as if the whole episode was not completely insane.

"Go to hell," the girl replied and she suddenly looked like a girl again, although her clothes were torn.

"You will if you don't tell me," Gustav told her and the growl in his voice backed up what he was saying.

She actually looked a little scared.

"Marius," she said eventually after Gustav took a step towards her.

"Go to my room," Gustav ordered in a way that almost had Tom wanting to obey, "and stay there. I will deal with you later."

Then Gustav handed the girl his key card and dragged her into a standing position before pushing her towards the door.

"I have your scent," he growled and that clearly meant something to her, because her eyes went wide and she looked very scared.

No matter how strange it seemed, Tom was pretty sure Gustav was going to be obeyed to the letter.

"Fucking, irresponsible arsehole," Gustav swore loudly as he shut the door and walked back into the room, but for once Tom didn't think Gustav was talking to him; "letting out a new wolf without an escort."

Tom had no idea what Gustav was talking about.

"Um," he said, feeling like he was in a dream, "what just happened?"

"You almost got eaten," Gustav said, clearly annoyed.

Tom laughed, but he wasn't really amused.

"Am I high?" he asked, very unsure of what was going on.

"If I said yes, would you go to sleep and forget it ever happened?" Gustav asked and rolled his eyes.

"Um, maybe," Tom said, since he wasn't quite sure he wanted not to be high.

"Then yes, Tom," Gustav told him and picked up a pillow that had ended up on the floor and handing it to him, "the girl slipped you a pill and you're hallucinating about werewolves. If you go to sleep, it will all be over."

Tom suddenly felt very tired. It had to be an hallucination it just couldn't have been anything else and he had just had a mind blowing orgasm; it was easy to feel sleepy.

"Tripping," he said, more to convince himself than to communicate with Gustav.

"Yes," Gustav said and Gustav was always so reliable that Tom decided it was easier to believe him.

"I think I'll go to sleep now," Tom decided and lay down.

"Good idea," Gustav said, still watching him.

When Tom closed his eyes, he heard Gustav head towards the door, but, after five minutes he opened them again. He wanted it to be a bad trip, not that he'd ever had one, but he really didn't want what he had seen to be real, the only problem was, he didn't feel high. Climbing off the bed, he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, carefully. His pupils weren't blown and nothing was fuzzy around the edges, but there was no way what had just happened could have really happened; it was impossible.

He decided to give his brain a chance to catch up, so he stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed into the shower. Half an hour and a lot of hot water later, he was sure of what was real. Pulling on a robe, he padded back into the other room and picked up his phone.

"I'm not high," he typed in and sent it to Gustav.

Five minutes later there was a knock at his door and he walked over to answer it.

"How did you get in last time?" Tom asked, since it was easier than thinking about the other things as he let Gustav in.

"Borrowed one of the master keys from security," his friend replied simply; "told them I was going to prank you."

Their security team always had a master key to their rooms in case of an emergency, so at least that part of Gustav's explanation rang true. They walked back into the room with Tom just behind Gustav, maintaining the uneasy silence.

"Werewolves?" Tom finally said, sitting down on the bed and looking at his friend incredulously.

"My family have been werewolves for generations," Gustav said with a nod; "I was offered the choice to join the pack when I was sixteen. Remember those few months when my dad seemed to be always around?"

Tom did remember that; it had been a little odd.

"That was because all new wolves need keeping an eye on," Gustav explained; "our instincts can get the better of us. Circe is new."

"That's her name?" Tom asked and Gustav gave him a long hard look. "She just jumped me," he defended himself, "I was going to ask her."

"She was only turned last week, she shouldn't have been out by herself, I've had words with her alpha and someone picked her up ten minutes ago," Gustav told him. "Sex and hunting are very powerful instincts and hers got a little mixed up. When I saw her with you on the way up I knew something wasn't quite right, so I listened."

Tom was very glad Gustav had.

"She was really going to eat me?" he asked, still now quite believing it.

"She probably wouldn't have killed you," Gustav replied in a very matter of fact tone, "her human nature would have clicked back in before that, but she would have bitten you and done some serious damage. If she let the venom go she might even have turned you."

That was not something Tom wanted to contemplate. It was all just a bit too far left of normal.

"So," he said after a few seconds trying to get his head around it all, "you've never gone furry on us at full moon."

For the first time since the concert Gustav actually smiled.

"So much bullshit," Gustav replied and seemed amused; "can you imagine what it would be like having to lock yourself up once every 28 days? No one could sustain that and live a normal life; half the time the moon is out during the day."

That was a very good point.

"We have the power to change our shape," Gustav told him and came and sat next to him, "we heal fast, we're very strong and we have a loose pack structure that keeps us all in line. That's it. No baby eating, no virgin sacrifices, no satanic rituals."

"No virgin sacrifices?" Tom asked and put his hand over his heart. "I'm disappointed."

He actually managed to make Gustav laugh and he chuckled as well, which, given the circumstance, seemed like a very good thing.

"Okay," he decided, since freaking out was Bill's area of expertise, "give me the low down. Now I know I want to be able to avoid girls with an over developed bite reflex."

Gustav appeared thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded and launched into a history of his family, how werewolf society worked and even a few names of celebrities who were werewolves without anyone knowing. It was all very eye-opening and Tom had to admit he was fascinated. By the time Gustav yawned and looked at the clock it was past four in the morning.

"Right," Gustav decided and stood up, "time to sleep."

"Yeah," Tom agreed; it had been a long day and now that he knew the truth sleep looked very good.

"All I ask is one thing," Gustav said as he headed towards the door.

"What?" Tom asked, since he definitely owed his friend a lot.

"When you tell Bill," Gustav said, knowing him far too well, "please make sure he is somewhere you can lock him in until he calms down."

Tom grinned; that was fair.

"No problem," he said with a nod; "and I'll confiscate his phone too."

"Thanks," Gustav said and walked the rest of the way towards the exit.

"No," Tom said before his friend could leave, "thank you; without you who knows how many pieces I'd be in by now."

Gustav just gave him a tired smile.

"You're welcome," his friend said and then he was gone.

Tom had a hell of a lot to think about and, of course, he needed to figure out how to break the whole werewolf thing to Bill gently, but it could wait until past dawn at least. Throwing off the robe, he climbed into bed and sank down under the covers. He was just drifting off to sleep when something occurred to him: if werewolves were real, did that mean vampires and shit existed too? He was going to have to ask, because he just knew what Bill's first question would be.

**The End**


End file.
